<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Fries by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293615">French Fries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, French Fries, Guilt, No Dialogue, almost doing something nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bram Greenfeld tries to do something nice when the guy he likes is outed, but like always, homophobia ruins everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bram wants to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yell, he isn't a yeller. Not out himself, he isn't ready. Not leave Simon, he has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Simon's friends would be by his side. Sticking together, being supportive of the horrible thing that happened. But no, as Simon walks through the halls, his head is down and nobody walks beside him. The thought frightens him; it’s why he’s still in the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon is Jacques. Jacques a dit; Simon Says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bram prides himself on being smart, but figuring that out took way too much time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits and thinks on the couch in English. Simon claims a desk by himself. His other friends are here on the couch. They’ve abandoned them for a heterosexual dream year of high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It angers Bram and Bram isn’t quick to anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea forms involving the school fries and enough to be a reimbursement for a percentage of them Simon has given to Bram over the school year. It’s a sign of friendship, even when nobody else seems to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When lunchtime rolls around, Bram’s plan is ruined before he can even put it to action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of his fellow teammates, soccer players he’s seen half naked and heard holler hateful things, makes fun of SImon and the only other out gay guy, Ethan. They make a show of it with music and dry humping on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, a teacher stops it. Bram stands there, doesn’t go after them, doesn’t say anything. He grabs his two things of fries, and heads to the table where Simon’s heterosexual abandoners are engaged in conversation, even while that all happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits, dejectedly. Bram doesn’t make a word or eat a single french fry, throwing it all away when the bell rings.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>